fight_rocfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiro Akikaze
Kiro Akikaze (キロ アキカゼ, Kiro Akikaze) is a Branded Cadet and Mage-in-Training in the Solis Imperial Army. He is one of the six Cadets, alongside Van Seiyamura and Niko Gallus, chosen to participate in the Squire Selection Exam. Though young, Kiro is remarked as being a prodigy in magical combat and possessing extraordinary magical power. Even before entering the exams, he was already a prospect for Squire among some Paladins. Appearance Kiro is seen to be shorter than most of his peers, and possesses a slim and athletic frame. He has slightly tanned skin and blue eyes. His most distinguishing feature is his spiky blonde hair left unkempt. As a Mage-in-Training, Kiro wears the traditional uniform of a Solis Military Recruit: a plain dark grey thigh length trench coat with grey buttons and a black belt tied around the waist, dark grey trousers and black boots. As a recruit, he doesn't have any badges to signify rank, instead the plain surface automatically identifies him as a new member with only a small rectangular nameplate over his left pec. When manifesting his Brand, it appears as a large spiral on his back. Personality Kiro is soft-spoken and polite, always addressing people with proper honourifics. He is kind, always thinking of others' more than for himself, and always caring about others feelings and well-being. He doesn't like to be confrontational for any reason. It is for this reason that Kiro so often comes off as meek or timid to others. Those who know him know that he is capable of so much more if he had more confidence in himself. Despite his timidness, Kiro has flashed moments of bravery when in the middle of battle, and would put himself in harm's way to protect his teammates and empire. Many remark that this sudden change in personality is as if Kiro flipped an internal switch. He remains focused on the battle in front of him, and shown surprising cunning. Kiro strives to improve himself: if he fails, he gets up again and trains himself to not fail a second time. Skills & Abilities Despite only being a Cadet, Kiro is considered close to a Bronze Class mage and a talented martial artist. He possesses a great deal of magical power but is limited to the number of spells he can cast. Even before participating in the Squire Selection Exam, Kiro was already being scouted by a few divisions, namely Crimson Wolf, who believes that his skills as a physical combatant would be a perfect fit in the organization. Physical Prowess Although short and slender, Kiro can be a scrappy fighter who utilizes speed and agility to get the drop on his opponents. He's quick on his feet, able to sprint across a short distance at amazing speed and his agility is enough that he can leap over tall objects with apparent ease. Make no mistake, though, Kiro also possesses a high level of strength and endurance. His punches are strong enough to do a good amount of damage to a single target larger than himself, and he's known to withstand a great deal of punishment without giving into pain. Fighting Ability Hand-to-hand Combat Though not as refined as some of the other soldiers in the imperial army, Kiro is nonetheless a capable fighter. His style has been described as linear, with powerful quick thrusts. Combined with his magic, he can deliver punishing blows and knock back opponents. His speed allows him to strike before a target can establish a defense, while being able to quickly withdraw from an attack to defend. During the heat of battle, he sometimes becomes wild with his strikes, his movements becoming erratic. Aether and Magical Power For a Cadet, Kiro possesses high magical power and reserves of Aether. While he's notably strong in magic, he's unfortunately limited by the number of spells he can conjure. This is due to a lack of experience, but to overcome it, he's learned various methods to use this limited arsenal in different ways. Magical Talent Kiro is a strong mage, but like Albrecht Durandal, has difficulty channeling his magic without some form of aid. In the case of Kiro, he can only enchant his fist to utilize his magic properly, and is limited in the number of spells he can so far cast. This doesn't mean that he isn't a capable mage in combat. Combined with his martial arts, he can stand up to other experienced mages for a short period of time. And while he may be a Cadet, his skill is enough to earn him the rank of Squire after the exams. Magical Affinity Kiro has a natural affinity to the element of wind, which is also his principal magic. When conjuring his spells or magical power, it appears as white wind swirling around him, and his body giving off a faint blue glow. Magic Wind Magic Kiro wields Wind Magic (風魔法, Kaze Mahō), a first ring magic that governs the ability to conjure and manipulate wind currents. Unlike other Wind Mages that create projectiles to attack enemies from a distance, Kiro uses this magic as enchantments, surrounding portions of his body to enhance their attack power. Currently, Kiro only has one spell in his arsenal, Gale Fist, but has learned different ways to apply this spell in combat and give it more versatility. It appears that when Kiro uses Gale Fist, it has considerable recoil, knocking him back when he releases its power. Kiro has trouble focusing the spell's path in a straight line, instead it blasting outward all around him. This means that he has to get very close to his opponents to maximize the spell's potential. Aside from attacking directly with this magic, Kiro also found other uses for this spell. By enchanting his fist, he can strike the ground and propel himself in the air at incredible speeds to close the distance between him and an aerial opponents. He can use this method to also create a distraction, kicking up dust and debris to blind enemies surrounding and escape a group of opponents. Right now, Kiro is only able to enchant a single fist at a time, but through training has learned to enchant both fists to double his attack power. Over time, he'll be able to enchant other body parts to increase his range and has slowly learned ways to expel wind along a single path. Right now, he remains limited but inventive with his magic, possessing considerable destructive magic able to destroy sturdy objects and knock back his opponents. History Coming Soon. Plot Coming Soon. Trivia *The images found here are not my property, and are used as a representation of the content on this page. Category:Black & White Category:Solis Category:Character Category:Wind Mage Category:Solis Imperial Military